


Gordon Burrito With Egg Filling

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gordon, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sweet Voice cocooning and ovi, Consensual use of Sweet Voice as an aphrodisiac, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Binary Benrey, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Dick, They're in love and they have kinky sex, They/Themrey, This is my most romantic Frenrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, encasement, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: "Yo, what if I wrapped you up in a cocoon and stuffed you full of eggs. As a joke. Haha. Unless?"Gordon rolled over in the bed to face Benrey."What the hell are you talking about?""Eggs, bro. Eggs over Gordon. Or in Gordon. Whatever."
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	Gordon Burrito With Egg Filling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiamhofTirnanOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/gifts).



> A super duper belated birthday gift for my friend Eggnog! Hope you enjoy it! ♥
> 
> Thanks to my proofreaders for giving this a look over.
> 
> In this fic Benrey is non-binary and has an ovipositor tentacle dick. They lay eggs with it, woohoo.  
> Gordon is trans and the language used to describe his junk includes the words dick, folds, slit, cunt, hole, and opening.

"Yo, what if I wrapped you up in a cocoon and stuffed you full of eggs. As a joke. Haha. Unless?"

Gordon rolled over in the bed to face Benrey.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Eggs, bro. Eggs over Gordon. Or in Gordon. Whatever."

Gordon stared at Benrey. Benrey stared back, and wiggled their eyebrows hopefully.

Gordon’s face went red and he looked away. He’d watched Benrey lay eggs before, but never had them put _in him._ He might have already considered the possibility, because - look, when you’re dating and banging an alien, you have to think about these things. You have to be ready for the possibility that things are gonna get weird. Really ready. ‘Whacked off to the thought of it several times’, level of ready.

The cocooning thing was new, though.

“Why wrap me in a cocoon? You’re not gonna eat me after, are you?”

“Eat you out more like. Eyyyyyy.” Benrey gave him fingerguns and Gordon snorted. “No, I’m not gonna fuckin’ eat you. Jesus. I’m not a black widow.”

“Uh. Do you mean a preying mantis?”

“Whatever. It’s bugs, bro.”

Hey! That was his line. Gordon bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from going off on Benrey about the difference between a spider and a mantis.

“Okay. You’re not gonna eat me. Soooo… Cocoon? Why?”

“‘Cos you’re squirmy, man. Don’t wanna get kicked in the face while I’m tryin’ to get my rocks off.” Benrey reached down and adjusted their package. Gordon’s eyes couldn’t help but follow their hand down. He bit his lip. “This is gonna be a big clutch, too. Need you to stay niiiice and still. Make sure I get all of ‘em in you.”

"Uh huh. That makes sense… I guess. Yeah. Let's do it."

Benrey started taking off their underwear.

"No, I don't mean RIGHT now. We've got work in the morning." Gordon caught their hand and gave them his sternest look. If he actually saw their cock he might get _distracted_ and he didn't want to be rolling into work on 2 hours of sleep after fucking all night. Hot at the time, fucking miserable next day.

Benrey groaned. "Fiiiine. Jeez. Makin' me wait for my eggy Gordon donut."

"Say that again and your dick isn't getting anywhere near Gordon's holes." 

"Mean. So mean to me."

"How about… Let's both take Friday off work."

"Fuck weekend. Hell yes. I like how you think."

Gordon laughed and facepalmed at the same time, muttering that he hadn't meant the whole weekend. 

"Right, okay, let’s do that. Goodnight, Benrey. Love you."

"Night." Benrey wriggled over to him and smushed their lips against Gordon's cheek in a kiss. “Love ya too.”

-

“Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday,” Gordon muttered to himself as he made breakfast on Friday morning.

He was equal parts excited and nervous. This turned into tunelessly reciting a decade-old meme to himself while he flipped pancakes.

Benrey shuffled into the kitchen and Gordon spun around, frying pan in hand, before Benrey could ‘Buenos Dias Gordon’ him and slap his ass for about the fiftieth time. They cackled about it _every_ _single_ _time_ while insisting it never got old. Gordon’s ass said otherwise.

With their Buenos Dias intercepted, element of surprise lost, Benrey pouted at Gordon and turned a chair around backwards to sit at the table. Gordon slid a pancake onto their plate and pointed at the bacon and maple syrup, then did his best to ignore the hog-like slurping noises from across the table. 

After he'd eaten, Gordon peered in the fridge and then closed it, satisfied there was food there for after the upcoming marathon fuck session. Feeling a little daring, he sat himself across Benrey's lap and threw an arm around their shoulder.

"You had the bacon, so where's the egg to go with it?"

Benrey snickered, groping Gordon's ass with one hand and making him take a sharp breath. "You probs don't want it on the table. Things are gonna get messy. _Real_ messy."

"Bedroom, then," Gordon said, biting his bottom lip. He was nervous. More than that, he was excited.

"Yup. Eggs time for Gordos." Benrey gave his ass another squeeze and then picked him up in a fireman's carry, stroking and squeezing Gordon's soft thighs while carrying him to the bedroom. Gordon could feel his skin get more sensitive with Benrey's touches. If he didn’t take off his pyjama pants soon he was probably going to soak through them. He couldn’t really help it. Every time Benrey touched him, it amped up his anticipation more and more.

Benrey dumped him on the bed and loomed over him, pulling down their pants and letting their dick slip free. The word ‘dick’ barely did it justice - it was a slick, wriggling tentacle, already swollen and flushed with arousal, and Gordon could see a considerable bulge near the base. Gordon’s mouth watered from the sense-memory of all the times they’d filled his mouth with it. He sat up on the bed, swallowing as he saw precome drip from the tip of Benrey’s cock.

“You’re gonna want to take those jim jams off if you don’t want ‘em getting all fucked up. Just sayin’.”

Gordon laughed a little, pulling off his t-shirt and pants and throwing them aside. He slid his hands down his chest and stomach, watching Benrey stare transfixed as Gordon got closer and closer to his crotch, until he parted the curled hair and spread his folds with his fingers, letting the scent of his arousal fill the air. Benrey growled throatily, drool seeping from the sides of their mouth. Gordon smirked at them, teasing his fingers in and out of his opening and watching Benrey's eyes dilate as their senses filled with Gordon. Benrey going wild over his scent always made Gordon feel sexy and powerful in a way nothing else could.

Grabbing on to Gordon’s thighs, Benrey pulled him to the edge of the bed and knelt down to run their tongue along Gordon’s folds. They flicked the tip against Gordon’s cock and made him jerk in place. Then they got right down to eating him out.

“Hey,” Gordon gasped. “What about the - the eggs?”

Benrey looked up at him like he’d said something completely braindead.

“‘S prep,” they said, muffled by having their tongue still buried in Gordon’s cunt.

“Oh. Uh. Okay. Keep going,” Gordon said. He flushed at the implication that he was going to need it. Benrey said they had a big clutch to lay, and it was dawning on Gordon that this meant he was going to be stretched open and filled up even more than usual. 

Gordon let Benrey keep going until they decided they were satisfied they’d warmed him up enough. He bit his lip to stop from whining when they withdrew their tongue. They’d get way too smug if they heard him whine before even getting to the main event.

Benrey pushed him to the centre of the bed and climbed up onto it.

“Uh. Lie on the bed. Hands by your sides. Yeah. Gonna get all cozy, wrapped up nice and tight.” 

“Leave my head free? Sorry, it’s kind of scary thinking of having my face covered.” Gordon pulled a face at the idea.

“Cool, no problemo.” Benrey made an okay sign and then firmly grasped Gordon's upper arms and lifted him up off the bed, far enough for not even his feet to touch the bed anymore, in an effortless display of strength. Gordon couldn’t help his little gasp. They grinned widely at him.

“Let’s fuckin’ goooo,” Benrey said, turning the ‘go’ into a long note of Sweet Voice which came out teal and stuck to Gordon’s feet once it touched him. 

Gordon wrinkled his nose, trying to decide how he felt about it. The ‘strands’ were wet and faintly cool, and he watched Benrey move their head in small circles to direct the Sweet Voice to wrap around his ankles and then his calves. The cocoon quickly enveloped his legs entirely, and Gordon swallowed heavily around a lump in his throat as he remembered the last time Benrey used their Sweet Voice as a cocoon it was on a _dead guy._

Somehow that didn’t make him want to call out to Benrey to stop. Benrey wasn’t going to hurt him, and the absolute vulnerability of being wrapped up all the way to his stomach only made Gordon wetter and more turned on. The first parts of the cocoon were starting to set, to become firmer and cling to his skin. It stuck to him in some places and brushed up against him slickly in other spots, leaving him feeling sensitive all over. Gordon's breathing got heavier as the cocoon covered up his stomach and trapped his hands to his sides, wrapping around him to his elbows. To his chest. His shoulders. His neck.

Benrey stopped and looked him up and down. They whistled.

“Mm, lookin’ comfy there, my man. Wrapped up nice and tight. Go on, try to wriggle.” 

Gordon flushed. He tried bending his knees but there was only a little give to the cocoon, and he couldn’t move more than a few inches each way. He’d let himself be completely immobilised, and he had to admit he was _startlingly_ into it. 

“That’s uhhhh, Benrey quality cocoon engineering. Yep.” Benrey leered at him and carefully lowered him to the bed. All Gordon could do was lie there and squeak when they held up a claw with a flourish.

“Wait wait wait wait. WHAT are you doing, Benrey?” Gordon blurted out. Benrey had started to press their claw into the part of the cocoon covering Gordon’s crotch and it was a _little_ close for comfort.

“Can’t fuck you with the cocoon covering your holes, Spookedman.”

“Oh. Right. Of course. I knew that.”

Benrey chuckled just a little meanly, and carefully sliced through the cocoon, their claw avoiding Gordon’s skin. They grabbed either side of the rip and tore a sizeable hole in the cocoon. Gordon went to shift his legs for better access without thinking about it, and he whined when he remembered he could barely move.

“Oooh, yeah, you’re into that. Don’t worry, I’m gonna get your cunt all filled up with eggs real soon.”

Gordon took a heavy breath and muttered out a ‘fuck’ as Benrey started rubbing their cock against the opening in the cocoon. It brushed off Gordon’s dick and he hissed in a breath, but then they moved on and pressed their cock into the space between his thighs, gradually inching it into his eager cunt. He was loose and wet from the earlier foreplay and the absurd hotness of the entire scenario happening to him, and Benrey’s cock slid in easily until about halfway. 

The egg. It had moved farther up Benrey’s cock, stretching him open as Benrey slowly pressed inside. Benrey was crouched over him, mouth wide open and drooling as they got the last inch into Gordon. The stretch felt good enough that Gordon tried to arch into it, only for the cocoon to hold him flat. He struggled a little before giving up and lying back. Guess it was up to Benrey to do all the work.

“So. Are you. Are you going to fuck me, Benrey?” Gordon tried to sound commanding. “I can’t move. You better do it for me.”

“Gordon craving those eggies. I got you.”

Gordon wriggled again, this time because he wanted to reach out and smack Benrey for saying it like that. He groaned in frustration rather than arousal.

“Please. Benrey, please. Be quiet and move?”

They laughed, canted their hips back to pull out slightly, and then shoved their cock right back in again. Gordon made a series of embarrassing noises, and even more when they did it again. The egg had moved closer to Benrey’s tip this time. Benrey made little rutting motions and pressed it into him. Gordon felt the moment it slipped out of their cock and into his cunt. Benrey fucked the egg into him, panting and drooling with every thrust. Gordon groaned at the stretch as it slipped deeper and deeper inside. 

For a brief moment the egg was right where he wanted it. Stretching him just right. Then it slipped in deeper when he clenched around it. One really wasn’t enough. He was going to need more to feel properly full, properly satisfied. Lucky for him, the next time Benrey pushed inside him there was already another egg pressing up through the base of their cock.

Gordon dropped his head back on the bed, enjoying the strange but satisfying feeling of the egg getting closer to Benrey’s tip with each thrust. It was almost like being fucked with a different shape of toy each time Benrey filled him, the egg changing the shape of their cock as it moved. Utterly bizarre. Intensely hot. 

When the egg slid into Gordon, Benrey pushing it further into him, Gordon couldn’t help clenching down on it hard. That was it. The stretch. Then the egg was gone past where he _needed_ it, his own motions moving it deeper into his cunt.

“You got uh. Got more of, hh, of those? Benny?” Gordon did _not_ whine. Well. Maybe a little.

“Fuck yes - yes. You’re s-sooo hungry f-for it, damn,” Benrey panted out, their pupils dilated as they fucked him. "Wanna see you all - all full."

The next egg was a little bigger, and Gordon's mouth opened in a wide gasp as it pressed inside him. He could hardly think straight with the delicious stretch of it. Benrey didn't leave him long between that one and the next, speeding up both their thrusts and how quick they fucked their eggs into Gordon until Gordon moaned. Every time one slid deep into his cunt he felt closer to coming.

"Benny - my cock," he pleaded deliriously. He was so _close._

"I got you. I got you." They lowered themself onto their forearms, crushing Gordon against the bed a little. Not too much. The pressure was good. Then they slid one hand down to stroke Gordon's cock with the pad of their thumb. Gordon moaned softly. 

Benrey's face was close. They could almost kiss. Gordon strained against the cocoon to lean up and press their mouths together. He couldn't quite make it. Benrey closed the gap, kissing him, softly at first until Gordon slid his tongue into their mouth. They made out while Benrey fucked him, slowing their thrusts a little so they wouldn't knock foreheads. And they kept on kissing, with breaks for air in between their combined moans.

Gordon's climax crept up on him, a growing heat in his stomach that spread and spread until his eyes rolled back and his cunt squeezed down on Benrey's cock and the eggs they'd filled him with. It was long and intense, and he writhed against the cocoon pressing in on him from all sides, unable to arch his back but so very sensitive where it clung to him. He felt every pulse of his cunt clenching around the eggs, over and over, as pleasure blanked out his thoughts. When it finished, he lay there and smiled languorously up at Benrey.

"Hey. Love you."

"Fuck - I. Love you too. Gordon." Benrey struggled to get the words out, obviously close to coming. Their hips moved erratically and Gordon thought he felt their cock pulse with something other than an egg. "Fuuuck."

Another egg slipped free inside Gordon, followed by a rush of warmth. Oh, yeah. Gordon smiled again. That felt nice. Having Benrey come inside him was so nice. Benrey panted and moaned and pushed another egg inside him, leaving Gordon feeling full finally. All full up. In the best way.

Once Benrey seemed to be aware of anything other than their cock, they stroked and squeezed at Gordon's stomach, rubbing where the Sweet Voice encased him.

"Oooh yeah. Nice 'n full. Lots of eggies for Gordon. All cozy and warm. You're a lil, uh, a lil Gordon burrito with egg filling," Benrey cooed. "Could eat you right up, man."

Gordon laughed brightly, too pleasure-addled to really be annoyed at the burrito comparison. "Fuck off, Ben," he said fondly.

"Nah. Stuck with your best friend Benrey now." Benrey snapped their hips into Gordon and made him gasp. "Want some more? Gordon likes the eggs?"

"Gordon likes the eggs," he said with a breathless little giggle.

"Sweet." Benrey started fucking him nice and slow, the next egg pressing in and jostling against the others already inside Gordon. He was being stretched further as another was shoved inside him by Benrey's cock. His cunt was very, very full from all the eggs. It felt good. On the right side of too much.

When Benrey inched one last one inside of him, Gordon had to admit that as good as it felt right now, that was enough. Any more and it might start to hurt. He sighed. "No more. Please."

"Cool. That's no biggie." Benrey pulled out. "You took like, a lot." 

Gordon's face grew warm. He did, didn't he?

"I've got more tho. Maybe your ass is jealous. All eggless back there." Benrey giggled to themself.

"Maybe it _is_ jealous." Gordon giggled as well. Benrey's laugh was infectious. And the things they said were endearingly weird sometimes. "My lonely ass."

"Tut tut. That's fuckin'. Criminal. Leaving an ass like that empty." Benrey cocked their head, thinking. "Wanna keep the other eggs in there a while?"

"Yeah." Gordon wasn't ready to give up that nice full feeling yet.

Benrey nodded, and shuffled down along Gordon's body, so their head was in line with his slit. "Lemme uh. Sing you the song of my people."

Gordon snorted and was about to ask what they meant when Benrey let out a low note of Sweet Voice. He felt the strange sensation of it touching his opening, cool and sticky between his folds before it hardened into something like a plug. Benrey was plugging him up to keep the eggs in, he realised. That was… Really hot, actually. He'd be pressing his legs together at the thought if he could move at all.

"I'm gonna lick that right outta you later. It's not like. Stuck there forever or anything."

"Well good. Because if it was, that would have been your last ever opportunity to bang Gordon," he said, false-sternly.

Benrey made a sad little whine. "Mean. Mean and illegal." They felt along the cocoon, finding the centre and tearing down the middle to free Gordon’s legs. 

“Huh? What happened to worrying about me kicking your face?”

“Gotta get at your butthole, friend.” 

“Oh. Uh, keep going then.”

Benrey snickered at Gordon and carefully hoisted his legs up over their shoulders, Gordon’s arms still trapped against his sides. Gordon opened and closed his hands repeatedly. He was unused to not being able to reach out and touch Benrey during sex. Now all he could do was let Benrey move and position him and manipulate his legs into place.

“Best friend Gordos need some stretching before taking Benrey’s epic meat?”

Gordon pulled a face at them while he considered it. They’d fucked many times, but never while Benrey’s tentacle cock was full with eggs. "Yeah… Please."

Grinning, Benrey held up their left hand with the first two claws clipped, wiggling them meaningfully, and spat some rusty-coloured Sweet Voice onto their fingers. Clipping their claws was a thing they'd done once they started going out with Gordon, so they could finger him with ease. Gordon found it oddly endearing. Like a sign they cared about him, or something. Or maybe he was being sentimental. About fingering, of all things. Geez, he had it bad for them.

Anyway, Benrey had two fingers to put in Gordon’s ass and they weren’t afraid to use them. Gordon swallowed, half nervous and half anticipatory, watching Benrey slick up their fingers and then reach down between his legs.

Their other hand spread Gordon’s asscheeks. Benrey wasted no time working the first finger into Gordon’s hole. It went easily, proof of how Gordon had patiently trained himself to take thick insertions. The second finger followed. By now, Gordon was heating up again, and not only from the feeling of Benrey’s fingers rubbing his insides. It was the Sweet Voice, gradually filling him with lust as it soaked into him and entered his bloodstream. Helping him relax and making him feel unbearably needy all at once.

The intensity of the lust made Gordon feel a little dizzy, and he blinked and watched Benrey with his mouth open, and his breathing sped up the longer Benrey used their two fingers to stretch him, finger-fucking him with their fingers spread inside him. Getting him ready. He whined thoughtlessly when Benrey pulled their fingers out. Benrey chuckled, grinning at him meanly.

“You’re ready, huh? Man, that always gets you so fucked up. You loooove to see it.”

“Fuck… Shut up. C’mon Benrey. Need you.” Gordon’s hands were balled at his sides, wishing he could tug at Benrey and urge them along.

“Shhh, shh. ‘S alright,” Benrey said tenderly, and then went and ruined it by adding, “I’ve got a monster cock right here with your name on it. Not like, literally. Could get a tattoo tho. Want me to get your name tattooed on my dick? I totally could.”

“What…?” Gordon squinted at them. “‘M too horny for this. Just fuck my ass already. Fucking… Dick tattoos. What the fuck.”

Benrey shrugged, and readjusted Gordon’s legs on their shoulders, and leaned forward to bend Gordon into what he was both embarrassed _and_ excited to recognise as a mating press position. His horny brain latched on to the idea of being mated full of eggs by Benrey. The thought had him whine and clench down on the eggs and plug filling his cunt. He was too horny to articulate it to Benrey beyond pleading and whining to fill him. Come on. His ass needed to be full too. Fill him already.

He must have said it aloud, because Benrey muttered a drawn-out “fuuuuck” to themself and pressed the tip of their cock to his asshole. The tapered end slid in easily, and they kept going, the rest sliding in without any difficulty until halfway. Then the egg got in the way. Gordon felt the stretch when Benrey pushed their hips forward, panting loudly as they did. It was… A lot. Gordon tried to breathe slow and deep, against the impulse of his body to speed up in excitement. He felt Benrey take and squeeze one of his hands. 

“You can do it. ‘S alright. Good, good boy. Gordon.” They sounded wonder-struck, staring at him with their pupils all wide like they were trying to absorb the sight of him. It was weirdly touching. Even romantic. They squeezed his palm again, and again slowly. 

Gordon found himself timing his breathing to it, slowing down and relaxing until he opened to take the rest of Benrey’s length. Even if he hadn’t been half immobilised by the cocoon, he wouldn’t have been able to move an inch. The sensation of Benrey’s cock, and the egg stretching him, had him frozen in place with his eyes and mouth wide. It was so much. A good ‘so much’. But still so, so much.

“Good boy Gordon. Goood boy. Ah-all. All. All. Uh. Good for me. Yeah. Good.” Benrey’s voice was rough, and Gordon saw sweat beading on their brow. Their hips twitched forward a bit and they whined, drool overflowing their lips. “Mmh mmy. My good boy.”

The words made an extra shiver run through Gordon. He couldn’t think of anything else except those words and the length filling him. He felt hot and shivery and turned on. And he was warm, too. Deep down warm. In love. 

“Y-your good boy.” Gordon rested his head back against the bed, watching Benrey and wishing again that he could reach out to touch them. “And - and you. You’re, hhh, my Benrey? Right?”

“Yeah. Your Benrey.” They pressed forward a little more, filling him deeply. Gordon clawed at the covers with his free hand. 

“Good. Good. My good Benrey.” He was so full with them. His cunt. His ass. Everything he felt. His emotions. His thoughts. It was all Benrey. 

All he had free was his mouth, and that was only true until Benrey bent forward and kissed him. Their tongue filled his mouth and Gordon opened for them eagerly, moaning around the warm, slick intrusion. Gordon tasted traces of Sweet Voice on their tongue, something spicy, and something a bit fruity and sharp… His head spun and he felt like he was burning up, sensitive all over, full, pleasure building rapidly. The fruity taste intensified. He recognised it now. Plum.

Gordon moaned. His eyes rolled back, and his legs twitched. The Sweet Voice tipped him over the edge into an abrupt climax.

Benrey kept on kissing him passionately, rutting into his ass all the while. Their cock rubbed against the front wall of his ass in jerky little motions, making him clench, the motion relayed through his cunt too, and his muscles fluttered, drawing out the pleasure of coming. He clenched down harder on the eggs and the plug keeping his slit stretched and full. He was weighed down with eggs, stretched open, and every time he moved or breathed it was another little burst of pleasure.

Gordon broke the kiss to gasp. He squeezed on Benrey's hand, looking them in the eyes pleadingly. The orgasm faded, faster than he wanted it to, leaving him still sensitive and needy and hot all over and wanting more. He whimpered involuntarily. That was the problem with the climaxes from the plum Sweet Voice. They were too abrupt. Not enough to satisfy him. He _needed_ more.

Lucky for him, Benrey had plenty stamina left. 

Their hips moved against Gordon in jerky little movements in and out, in and out, and Gordon felt the egg start to move deeper into him as Benrey fucked him slowly. He moaned with every thrust in, and moaned louder when he felt the second egg start to slide in after the first. 

God, how many eggs did Benrey even have? They had a blissed-out expression as they thrust into him again and again, mouth slack and eyes heavy lidded. Their eyes even crossed when they sped up their movements, and Gordon let out a giggle at it that turned into a long moan when a third, larger egg began inching into him. It stretched and spread him open more than the others, moving slowly, slowly deeper. His legs shook as he fought the impulse to close them. 

It slid out of the tip of Benrey’s cock and then gradually deeper inside Gordon. He hardly had time to adjust, though, because a fourth one was following. The more eggs filled him, the less he was able to think. There was too much physical stimulation for anything else. He could feel another climax building. But he needed something more to get all the way there.

“Ben, mm, my cock - can you - ?” Not being able to touch himself was agonising. He was at Benrey’s mercy. Hopefully they felt merciful.

“Y-yeaaah. One - one sssec.” Somehow they mustered the braincells to slide their hand down Gordon’s body.

Gordon moaned, anticipating feeling their fingers on his cock. It turned into a loud yelp when Benrey pressed down on Gordon’s stomach instead. He _felt_ the weight of Benrey’s hand pressing down against the eggs in his cunt. The eggs pushed against the plug holding them inside him, unable to escape. Shifting, rubbing against his insides. He was so goddamn full. And Benrey was trapping him between the hand on his stomach and the cock in his ass.

“Bennn. Fuck - fff. Ff - fuuck youuu.” It felt good but, god, could he even come from that?

“Lookin’ gooood,” Benrey said, drooling as they rubbed his tummy in wide circles, getting closer to Gordon’s cock. They ground the heel of their hand against Gordon’s cock and pressed their fingers to his stomach. Still pushing down on him, reminding him just how many eggs they’d put inside him. And the heel of their hand - fucking finally. It wasn’t ideal, but fuck it. Gordon could work with that.

Benrey sped up again, hand on Gordon’s stomach pinning his hips down. It made it very obvious when Benrey fucked the next egg into him. They grinned widely. “Aaaall fulla mmuh-my eggies. Eggdon.” 

All Gordon could manage as a reply was a whine, his focus on shoving his hips against Benrey’s hand as best he could, grinding his cock against their hand. Almost, almost there. The hand on his stomach made him feel every shift of his breath as he panted. On every exhale he felt himself get hotter, his stomach clenching a little, his insides squeezing down on the eggs filling his holes. The pleasing firmness of them as he ground and panted and rocked his way closer and closer. Benrey’s cock stretching him so well. The hand pressing down on his cock and stomach. The eggs. He felt heavy, and stretched, and filled. It was better than he could have imagined. Gordon rubbed his cock against Benrey’s hand and felt himself bearing down, clenching around the length in his ass, the eggs there, the eggs in his cunt, the plug. Benrey inside him. Benrey, above him, bending him in half and grinning. Gordon felt like he was surrounded. Filled and pinned in place. Used so well. Filled, used, and _loved._ His body strained again to arch back. He moaned without restraint or thought to who might hear. 

He couldn’t have said how long he came for. His eyes had slid shut. His mouth went dry. The aftershocks were only barely slowing down when Benrey leaned in and kissed him, open mouthed, tongue dripping plum, and Gordon wailed against their lips as another climax crashed through him. 

Gordon faintly recalled mumbling out that he couldn’t take any more eggs, and the feeling of Benrey pulling out. The paradoxical sensation of emptiness without their cock in him, despite how many eggs they’d left in his ass. Benrey shimmying down the bed and using the Sweet Voice to plug him up there, too. Gordon had sighed in relief at how right it felt to have the plug keeping the eggs in and stretching him at the same time.

The last thing Gordon clearly remembered from that day that wasn’t half lost in a haze of debauched pleasure was Benrey grabbing both his thighs and leaning in to wrap their lips around his cock, mouth curling in a smug smile. He came again from their tongue and lips, and they held his legs so he couldn’t kick when he got over-sensitive.

On Saturday morning, Gordon blinked at the sunlight coming in the blinds. The cocoon had been shredded at some point, so he was able to sit up in bed. He gasped as he did, the motion making it clear that he was still full with Benrey’s eggs. He didn’t feel hungry, so Benrey must have fed him. Now that he thought of it, yeah, he recalled Benrey hand-feeding him… And making a mess.

Gordon poked at the sleeping mass next to him. He needed to go to the bathroom, so he needed to get the plugs _out._ Benrey grumbled and removed the plugs, and Gordon wobbled to the bathroom, laid an astounding number of eggs, and did his business. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked fucked-out and happy. And in need of a shower, but… Maybe not yet.

He exited the bathroom and flopped back down onto the bed next to Benrey.

“Hey, Ben. Hey. It’s only Saturday. Got any more eggs?” Gordon said, feeling a little daring after the day before. He reached down to give Benrey’s cock a little squeeze, stroking it, biting his lip when he felt it start to get hard in his grasp.

“Hell yeah I do. It’s breakfast egg burrito time.” Benrey grinned, and rolled over to pin Gordon to the bed, trapping Gordon’s hand in between the two. Gordon smirked back at them and gave their dick another stroke. Goading them on. Go ahead, fill him again. And again, and again, for the rest of the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I would love a comment! It might take me a while to reply back but I see and appreciate every one.


End file.
